Entrega!
by Mitorolas
Summary: A Hanabi le agradaba que su hermana se escapara con el "repartidor"


En la calle de Tomoeda al sur de la cuidad de Tokio se encontraba el pequeño local de "Mikos Ramen" tres empleados sufrían por la calurosa tarde de verano, un gordito castaño que se asomaba por la ventanilla que conectaba a la cocina de la barra comía un pedazo de pan, una pelirosa leía un libro alado de la caja registradora y un rubio medio sentado en una de las pequeñas mesas que adornaba el lugar.

-Waaa… que tarde tan más aburrida- la chica cerro su libro –sabes Sakura-chan aun no sé porque lees en vacaciones-

-sabes que tengo que mantener mi beca- lo miro –si leyeras tal vez Jiraiya-sama te libraría de tu infierno-

-ella podría tener razón- ambos rieron levemente mientras el rubio se cruzaba de brazos y se volteaba a ver la calle.

El teléfono sonó y la pelirosa se paró a contestar con una libreta –Buenas tardes y buen verano habla a Mikos ramen ¿Cuál es su pedido?... su dirección por favor…. Se lo entregaremos alrededor de media hora… su total es de 1140 Yen ¿Desea que le mandemos cambio?... está bien que tenga buen día- la pelirosa colgó y se volteo hacia su compañero encargado de la cocina -3 tazones familiares especiales y 2 órdenes de brochetas-

-está bien jefa- haciendo un saludo militar se metió a la cocina

-aquí está la dirección- le tendió el pequeño papel al rubio

-¿No quieres ir tú?-

-Naruto, si yo fuera ¿Quién se encargaría de la caja y los pedidos? Además, no se conducir una motoneta-

Media hora después de esperar por su orden y ponerse su casco, emprendió su camino hacia el sur de la ciudad, prestaba mucha atención en las calles ya que muy rara vez hacían pedidos de ese lado, como iba avanzando las casas se hacían cada vez más grandes y la noche empezaba a caer.

-número 115… ¡115!- se paro enfrente de las dos grandes puertas

-¿A quien busca?- la voz salió de uno de los extremos de la reja

Naruto saco de sus bolsillos un papel –es un pedido de Hanabi Hyuga de Miko´s Ramen-

El interlocutor no respondió pero inmediatamente las puertas se abrieron dejando al rubio pasar.

Al llegar a la puerta trato de tocar pero rápidamente se abrió dejando ver a una jovencita de pelo azulado y que traía un suéter holgado con jeans ajustados y converse.

-hmmm… ¿Hanabi Hyuga?-

-etto- bajo su mirada –yo-

-¿estás bien?-

-¡Hinata!- antes de que la chica pudiera contestar ambos voltearon a ver a una señora que se dirigía hacia ellos en un obvio estado de ebriedad –mira que monada de muchacho- trato de agarrar a Naruto pero este rápidamente la esquivo –hmm… me gustas- Naruto trataba de no reírse por la actitud de la mujer

-¡Tía!- la azulada no sabía qué hacer así que la jalo a dentro de la casa con la atenta mirada del rubio. La chica volviendo con el rubio nerviosamente saco el dinero –toma, realmente lo siento-

-no te preocupes, debe de estar buena la fiesta- le decía mientras colectaba el cambio -¿Qué festejan?-

-de, despedida de soltera-acepto el cambio junto con las bolsas

-no te ves muy divertida-

-¿perdón?-

-lo siento, lo siento debo irme, disfruta el Ramen el mejor de la ciudad Hinata- antes de que pudiera decir algo el chico ya estaba llendo hacia su motoneta.

-¡Hinata tengo hambre!- gritaron desde adentro

-¡si!- la chica cerró la puerta

.

Habían pasado algunos días desde que Hinata había abierto la puerta para recibir el pedido de aquel chico rubio, mejor conocido como Naruto, por azares del destino resulto que ambos estudian en la Universidad Nacional donde lo había encontrado en la biblioteca y gracias a una de sus amigas pudo "investigar" más sobre él. No sabía cómo ni porque pero Hinata sentía que aquel chico le agradaba, de una manera a distancia. Para su suerte este sábado sus padres saldrían y se quedaría a cuidar a su no tan pequeña hermana y a esta le encantaba el ramen.

.

–Buenas tardes y buen verano habla a Mikos ramen ¿Cuál es su pedido?... su dirección por favor…. Gracias por preferirnos de nuevo… eso es… Se lo entregaremos alrededor de una hora… que tenga buen día- la pelirosa colgó y se dirigió a la cocina –una orden de brochetas, un ramen y un arroz-

-claro- el chico ocupado nada mas oía las ordenes que llegaban.

Cuarenta minutos después el rubio llego al local con su casco en mano -¡el calor esta horrible Sakura-chan!-

-no te preocupes este es el ultimo lote y luego a casa-

-¡yeah!- se oyo desde la cocina

Ambos sonrieron al entusiasmo de su compañero.

-¿Qué haras hoy Sakura-chan?-

-iré con mi novio a jugar boliche ¿quieres acompañarnos?-

-que romanticos pero tu novio da miedo-

-toma y cállate- le entrego los tickets de los pedidos.

Naruto los leía atentamente recordando las rutas que debía de recorrer, pero una risa se le escapo cuando leyó la última.

-conozco esa risa- guardo los papeles poniéndose serio

-¿Cuál risa? ¿De qué hablas?-

-¡los pedidos están listos!- grito el peli café salvando a su compañero que rápidamente los tomo saliendo del local

-¡Naruto cuéntame!- grito la pelirosa

.

Naruto estaba parado enfrente de la puerta de la gran mansión ya había tocado el timbre y le sudaban las manos, esperaba que le abriera Hinata, no había olvidado su nombre desde aquella noche donde al parecer se festeja en grande en esa casa. La puerta se empezó a abrir pero para su desgracia no fue la misma persona de la otra vez sino era una chica parecida pero mas pequeña.

-¿me darás el pedido?- le pregunto la pequeña

-ah, perdón- Naruto le extendió la bolsa

-espera- la chica se asomo adentro-¡Hinata tienes que pagar!-

Naruto vio como tímidamente Hinata aparecía alado con el dinero en mano y se lo extendió, ninguno dijo nada solo se quedaron viendo uno al otro.

-que… miedo- la pequeña se adentro a la casa

Naruto recciono y tomo el dinero.

-lo, de la otra vez, lo siento- comento la chica

-no te preocupes, de hecho me alegro el dia- el rubio analiso lo que había dicho –bueno tu tia- se corrigio -¡no tú! Bueno tu entiendes-

La chica rio levemente

-disculpa una pregunta- Hinata lo miro

-de pura casualidad ¿vas a la U.N.T?- ella ensancho lo ojos preguntándose si el la había visto

-etto, yo si-

Naruto saldo apuntándola -¡lo sabía si eras la chica en la biblioteca!- Hinata estaba feliz, porque ¡la había notado! Naruto sabia quien era. –hee, lo siento-

-¡no! De hecho, también te vi- bajo la cabeza. Otro pequeño siliencio entre ellos.

-saben no me molestaría estar sola esta noche- la pequeña interrumpió junto a ellos.

.

Hinata sentía el viento pasar por su cuerpo y los nervios recorriendo cada parte de el. Hace un rato su hermana la había convencido de semejante locura, a Hanabi le agradaba que su hermana se escapara con el "repartidor", su pequeña hermana por mas que lo negara era una gran admiradora del amor y ella como obediente le hace caso. Pero ahora estaba en una motoneta recorriendo media mitad de Tokio con Naturo.

La motoneta paro -mira a tu derecha Hinata- ella que no se había dignado en abrir los ojos por el miedo lo obedeció viendo la iluminada torre de Tokio frente suyo a pequeña escala.

.

5 meses después Naruto estaba sentado en el centro comercial esperando a su no-oficial novia. Distraído viendo las tiendas no noto como alguien se sentaba a su lado.

-¿Cuándo me lo ibas a decir?- volteo para encontrar a su amiga pelirosada comiendo una helado.

-¿eh?-

-que tú y Hinata están saliendo- Sakura lo miro

-no, no sé de que hablas- Naruto le dio la espalda nervioso.

La pelirosa lo volteo –Hinata Hyūga, pelo negro, ojos perla, estatura media, promedio 9.8, facultad de Artes ¿Necesitas más datos?-

-Sakura-chan das miedo- trago grueso –deberías de separarte del cejas pobladas-

-privilegios del comité estudiantil y no te salgas del tema-

Alguien los interrumpió parándose enfrente de ambos. El par subió la cabeza viendo a la tierna Hinata sonrojada.

-ho. Hola- saludo cortésmente

Naruto no paraba de mirarla y Sakura supo que por fin su amigo había encontrado el _AMOR_.


End file.
